Double the Pleasure
by chipanddip1961
Summary: Willie becomes a father twice over.


Double the Pleasure  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kate and William Gillis waited anxiously in the examination room for the doctor to return. Kate was five months pregnant with their first child and Dr. Altman who usually had a cheerful disposition seemed a little concerned when he asked them to wait. Kate gave a nervous glance to "Willie" and he tried to smile reassuringly. She knew, however, by the intense look in his brown eyes, that he was worried also.  
  
As Dr. Altman entered the room Kate could wait no longer.  
  
"Is there anything wrong with the baby?" she blurted out.  
  
"Well Kate," Dr. Altman began "There's nothing wrong exactly but there  
IS definitely something different."  
"Come on doc," Willie spoke up impatiently. "What is going on?"  
"Okay, okay." he continued, "It looks as though you two are going to  
be the proud parents of TWINS!"  
"TWINS?!" exclaimed Kate and Willie simultaneously.  
"Yep. Dr. Altman answered. "There is no doubt about it. There are two  
strong, distinct heartbeats. Kate, you're carrying twins".  
Kate was speechless.  
Willie instantly put his arms around her and kissed her. "Are you  
okay, Katie?" He asked tenderly.  
Kate exclaimed, "No wonder I have been so tired!"  
"Oh yes." Dr. Altman continued, "You will need lots of rest so." he  
turned to her husband, "Willie is really going to have to help out."  
Before he could respond Kate interjected with a smile, "I think Willie  
has helped out enough!"  
Willie and Dr. Altman laughed.  
"You know twins DO run in my family." Willie remarked, thinking of his  
seven year old nephews. "Especially twin BOYS."  
With a hint of a lingering southern accent Kate sighed, "Lord have  
mercy."  
  
Chapter 2  
The next few months seemed to drag by for Kate. At seven months she  
had to stop working. Mobility began to be difficult and her emotions  
were on a roller coaster. Sometimes she was weepy. Sometimes she was  
snappy and sometimes she didn't know what she was feeling. Willie  
tried to be helpful and patient but he didn't really understand. Jill  
was Kate's lifeline. She remembered all too well the mood swings and  
the exhaustion she felt when she was pregnant with Faith. They  
discussed this issue at the shower that Jill and Terry's wife, Jackie,  
hosted for her.  
"You know," Jill explained, "Half the time I wanted to cry in  
Mike's arms and the other half I wanted to break them off. Poor Mike.  
He didn't know what kind of mood I was going to be in. But in the end  
we had such a precious baby we didn't even think about the downside."  
"I know." Kate replied. "Willie has been really patient."  
"Well he should be." Jackie affirmed. "Men have all the fun.  
Women do all the work."  
"That's true." Jill agreed. She smiled then added. "But you know, I  
loved being pregnant. Just the thought that I was carrying Mike's  
child was so amazing. It brought us even closer."  
"Hey, you sound like you are ready to start working on that  
second baby." Kate teased.  
"Mike is always ready to help with that." Jill laughed and  
nudged Kate in a you-know-what-I-mean fashion.  
"Here, here." Kate agreed.  
  
Chapter 3  
While the ladies enjoyed the "girl talk" and watched Kate open  
shower gifts, Willie and Terry headed down to Palilie's Pizza to get  
dinner for the guys. As they headed into the restaurant, a shot rang  
out. The two off-duty officers quickly drew their guns from their  
shoulder holster and cautiously moved inside where they found the  
owner, an elderly man, sprawled on the floor in a forming pool of  
blood.  
Terry ran immediately to the man to check his vital signs while  
Willie headed out the back after the assailant. He caught sight of him  
as he fled toward a nearby alley. As the rookie closed in, the man  
turned and Willie immediately recognized him as a young man he and  
Terry had arrested just a month ago. Suddenly the man fired at Willie  
who dove to the ground instinctively, feeling a stinging pain as the  
bullet grazed his arm. . The shooter turned and fired two more times  
then disappeared into the alley.  
Terry, hearing the shots, rushed out of the restaurant to find  
his partner bleeding but okay. "Are you all right?" he asked reaching  
down to help his friend up.  
"Yeah." Willie sounded more irritated than hurt. "How is Mr.  
Palilie? "  
Terry shook his head and looked down.  
"Damn." Willie whispered.  
Terry asked, "Did you get a good look at him?"  
"Yeah. a good look, Terry, it was Nick Palermo." Nick Palermo  
was the son of a powerful business man suspected for laundering money.  
Nick had been arrested for selling drugs and his father had shelled  
out thousands of dollars for his son's defense which managed to get  
him probation.  
"I knew we'd hear from him again. Come on let's get you to the hospital."  
"Don't call Kate until AFTER the shower." Willie instructed him.  
"Okay man I hear ya."  
  
Chapter 4  
After a quick trip to the emergency room, the two rookies returned to  
Mike's apartment. Lt. Ryker was asleep on the sofa with Faith napping  
soundly across his stomach. Mike, Terry and Willie walked over to  
Terry's where the shower was held. All the guests had gone and the  
girl's were chatting happily while packing up the gifts. Glancing at  
the threesome as they strolled, the smile left Kate's face when she  
caught sight of her husband's bandaged arm.  
"What happened?" Kate exclaimed.  
Mike spoke up trying to diffuse the situation. "Hey, we just  
sent him out to get pizza."  
"I got shot.' Willie smiled trying to make light of the situation.  
"Shot?!" the girls responded in unison.  
"What happened Willie?" Kate questioned refusing to see any humor.  
"I'm okay Kate. It's just a graze. Terry and I walked into a robbery."  
He smiled reassuringly.  
Kate sighed, "This was your day off you know. How did you manage to  
get shot on your day off?"  
Terry interjected, "As your uncle would say Kate. A cop is never off  
duty even when he tries to be. He is going to react like a cop in any  
situation."  
Kate realized that Terry was right, but that didn't erase the worry .  
or the fear. She hugged Willie and closed her eyes tightly. "Please be  
careful Willie. We need you, you know."  
"I know." Willie answered realizing how frightened Kate really was.  
"I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here."  
  
Chapter 5  
A few weeks passed. The indictment of Nick Palermo was soon to begin.  
Not wanting his wife to worry, Willie said as little as possible to  
Kate concerning his involvement. When the day of the indictment  
arrived, Terry banged on his partner's door at 7:30.  
"Ready to go, man?" Terry exclaimed as Willie quickly opened the door.  
  
"Yeah, just let me grab my lunch."  
"Where's Kate?" Terry asked. He was used to her being up and seeing  
Willie off to work.  
"She's still sleeping."  
Terry reminded him, "We've got to meet with the attorney this morning  
to go over the final details for the Palermo proceedings."  
"I know." Willie remarked while grabbing his lunch from the fridge. "I  
want to make sure we do things right. I couldn't stand the thought if  
he got off on a technicality this time. He's going to get life if I  
have anything to do with it."  
"Well when you identify him as Mr. Palilie's murderer, it's going to  
seal the case."  
"I hope so." Willie said as he and his partner headed out the door.  
  
Kate was awakened about 30 minutes later by a knock on the door. Still  
groggy from the lack of sleep due to her pregnancy she trudged to the  
front door assuming Willie had forgotten his key or lunch.  
As she opened the door she was surprised to see a large bouquet of  
white carnations sitting in the doorway.  
Kate frowned. Willie occasionally brought her flowers but he would  
never bring her white carnations. They reminded her of a funeral. She  
tore the envelope open, took out the card and read,  
"Dear, Mrs. Gillis, Please take good care of yourself. It would  
certainly be a tragedy if anything happened to you or the  
twins." There was no name signed. 'Was this some sort of joke?' she wondered.  
Suddenly Kate felt a chill run down her spine. She quickly stepped  
back into her apartment, closing and locking the door behind her.  
Immediately Kate called the precinct to reach Willie. He was  
unavailable however because he, Terry, and Lt. Ryker were headed to  
the courthouse for a meeting. Mike was providing security because of  
the notoriety of the accused. Both Jill and Jackie were working so  
there was really no one left she felt comfortable calling. Fearing  
that she was overreacting, Kate decided that she could wait for  
someone to call her back.  
Minutes dragged like hours. Restless she busied herself  
organizing a closet. She caught her breath as keys rattled outside her  
apartment door. She was instantly relieved when Willie stepped into  
the apartment.  
"Kate?" he called "I'm sorry I took so long. I was in a meeting  
and came as soon as I got your message. Are you all right?"  
Kate suddenly felt embarrassed that she had called him. "Yeah.I  
probably overreacted ." She handed him the card.  
As Willie read it a serious look crossed his face. "Where  
did you get this?"  
"Someone brought it by just after you left this morning."  
"You opened the door?"  
"Well to tell you the truth I thought you had forgotten  
your keys or lunch."  
"Kate, you have got to be careful. I am in the middle of." He  
stopped short realizing he had not discussed the seriousness of the  
Palermo trial with her.  
He took her by the hand and led her to the sofa.  
"Sit down I need to talk to you." He seemed to struggle for  
words. "Kate, do you remember when I got shot on the day of the  
shower?"  
"Yes. Why?"  
"Well, the man who killed the store owner and shot me was Nick  
Palermo. Nick is the son of Tony Palermo who is involved in laundering  
money for drug rings in the city. He is involved in all kinds of  
illegal activities."  
"Why hasn't he been arrested." Kate asked simply.  
"Oh we've arrested him on numerous occasions, but through  
witness tampering and intimidation, high paid lawyers and other  
underhanded practices he always gets off. Now his son has committed  
murder and he's trying to get him off the same way. I think this is a  
message to me not to identify Nick."  
Kate felt a lump in her throat and swallowed hard. She fully  
understood what Willie was saying. "Well what are you going to do?"  
she whispered.  
"What do you want me to do?" Willie searched her eyes for an  
answer.  
Kate thought for a moment. She was the daughter and the wife of  
a police officer. She knew the danger of identifying a murderer. She  
also knew what had to be done.  
"You do what is right Willie. You testify. I.We'll be okay" She  
smiled as he embraced her tightly.  
"Are you sure Baby?"  
She nodded, "Yeah I'm sure"  
  
Chapter 6  
April 10th brought Faith's second birthday. After hosting a party at  
her preschool, Mike and Jill headed to Lt. Ryker's cabin. He and  
Barbara, Jill's mom and now Lt. Ryker's wife, had invited Terry,  
Jackie, Willie, Kate, Mike and Jill up for the weekend. They were  
hosting a "family" party for Faith.  
Eddie Ryker had finally gained the family he had always wanted.  
He adored Faith and she toddled behind him yelling, "Papa wait!"  
Although still as gruff as ever with everyone else, Faith had  
melted his heart. Her big blue eyes were a reflection of Mike's  
and her dark lashes and hair as well as her spunky personality  
mimicked Jill exactly. He would swoop her up in his arms and  
take her to the end of the Earth if she said, "Pleeeaaase  
Papa.." He truly loved being a grandfather and was looking  
forward to the birth of Kate and Willie's twins.  
As the Danko's entered the cabin Lt. Ryker barked "Well it's about  
time you got here everything is almost cold!" He took pride in being  
somewhat of an amateur chef and HATED when something threatened to  
spoil a dinner that he had planned.  
He tenderly took Faith from Mike's arms and kissed her and Jill on the  
cheek. Balloons and streamers adorned the large room and brightly  
colored presents were wrapped and filled the corner.  
"Oh, Faith look at all those presents!" Jill gasped.  
"For Meeeee?" she beamed.  
'Uh-huh after supper. You've got to eat first." Mike said rather  
sternly.  
Faith frowned but sat down obediently. After everything was served she took one bite, put down her fork, smiled sweetly at her Daddy, and exclaimed, "I'm frooo!"  
  
Chapter 7  
After dinner and the opening of Faith's gifts everyone went out for a walk down a small dirt path that circled the lake. The moon seemed to set the water ablaze. Mike carried Faith and her two new dolls on his broad shoulders as Jill clutched his arm. The others walked hand in hand beside the glistening water.  
Jill spoke up, "I just love it here, Lieutenant. I don't know how you can stand the city knowing you have this beautiful place to come to."  
"That's why I CAN stand the city," he remarked. "At least Barb and I have the weekends to look forward to when we can come up here and relax."  
Barbara spoke softly, "We are so glad you all came up this weekend. It's good to get away from all the hustle and bustle. It is so peaceful here."  
Just as she spoke a car engine roared and a black sedan sped out from behind a clump of trees. Jill screamed while everyone rushed to the side of the path as dust and gravel was thrown about them.  
"Is everyone okay!?" the lieutenant yelled glancing from person to person.  
"We're okay, Uncle Eddie." Kate assured him." But who in the world would be down here this time of night?"  
"I don't know." He said solemnly. "It was probably just some sweethearts parking." Barbara suggested. "Maybe." Lieutenant Ryker answered but the look he gave Mike, Terry, and Willie, said 'not likely'.  
  
Chapter 8 As the group returned to the cabin, Lt. Ryker had only one thing on his mind.to call the precinct and get possible makes on the partial license plate he and his three rookies had noted. There was so much dust and gravel that between the 4 of them only the last three digits -438- were identifiable. He went into the back bedroom and made his call so that the girls would not see that he was concerned. The results confirmed the officers' suspicions. Of the 5 matches Nick Palermo was among one of the owners. Ryker called in a team to find and follow Palermo in the hopes of gathering evidence of witness intimidation. He felt assured that the situation had been taken care of.  
  
Chapter 9 Kate woke with pains radiating from her back into her abdomen. She sat upright in bed and shook Willie gently. "Willie...Willie. I think I need to go to the hospital." Instantly Willie was awake and on his feet. "Okay.okay..I'll get dressed. You call the hospital." "Okay. Will you wake Jill? I want her to go with me." "Sure." He raced from the room. Kate stood up and walked into the bathroom. Suddenly a strong contraction hit her and a gush of water flowed from her body. Kate was startled but made an effort to remain calm. As Jill entered the bathroom Kate exclaimed, "I think I'm in labor." Looking at the floor Jill smiled, "I'd say you're definitely in labor." She put her arm behind Kate for support. "Come on let's get you into a dry gown and into the car." Willie had cranked the car and pulled it to the front of the cabin. By this time Mike was up, hair rustled and in jean shorts and a t-shirt but ready to follow behind with Jill. Willie guided Kate into the car shut the door and was off all in a matter of minutes. The Webster's and Ryker's watched anxiously as the car pulled away.  
It was about a thirty minute drive to the hospital. Willie's heart was racing but he was outwardly under control. Just as he passed the first side road a car pulled behind him. Willie glanced in the rearview mirror only to see a black sedan following very closely. As the Gillis' car rounded a curve the black sedan pulled along side of it and forced its way into the driver's side of the yellow triumph.  
Kate screamed, "What is he doing?!"  
Willie made no attempt to answer but tried diligently to stay on the road as the sedan crashed into their car a second time.  
  
Chapter 10  
Mike and Jill watched in horror from a distance "What in the hell is he doing?" Mike yelled. He sped up trying to get as close as possible to help. Suddenly with one final collision Willie's car was forced off of the road.  
"Oh God no!" Jill screamed as the yellow triumph went down embankment and the black sedan sped away. Mike swerved over to the side of the road and both he and Jill jumped out. As they rushed to the shoulder and peered down they could see the Gillis' car resting about 20 feet below. Jill grabbed her nurse's bag that she kept in the back and they both rushed down the embankment. To their relief they spotted Willie getting out of the driver's side. He looked up and with panic in his voice yelled, "Help me get Kate!!"  
Mike raced to the passenger side of the car and with Willie's help pried the car door open. Kate had a gash on her forehead and a few scrapes but otherwise seemed okay. She moaned loudly in obvious pain due to the contractions that were coming hard and fast.  
"Lay her down!" Jill ordered. "Mike you've got to go back to the cabin and get help. Bring Lt. Ryker and Terry and call an ambulance."  
Not wanting to leave his wife and friends in this situation,  
he kissed Jill lightly and patted Willie on the shoulder.  
"Hang in there, man." he said smiling reassuringly.  
Willie nodded as Mike headed reluctantly up the embankment.  
Without any further hesitation, Jill turned to Willie. "Have you got a  
blanket or something in your trunk?" she asked.  
"I think so."  
"Get it."  
Willie ran to the trunk and came back with a gray blanket which Jill spread out and positioned Kate on. She smiled at Kate, "Okay let's see what we have here." With a quick glance she could see that Kate was completely dilated and crowning.  
"Hold on Kate." Willie spoke softly to his wife as he clasped her hand and stroked her hair.  
"I can't." Kate cried.  
"Yes you can." Willie assured her.  
Jill looked seriously at Willie. "No, Willie she can't hold on."  
Kate cried out as a strong contraction hit her.  
"These babies are ready to be born." Jill whispered.  
Willie opened his mouth to speak but no words would come. He looked blankly at Jill and swallowed hard.  
"You've done this before." Jill reminded him.  
"Yeah but.but this is my wife."  
"All the more reason to keep it together." She arched an eyebrow and looked his way.  
Willie nodded and took a deep breath, "Let's do it."  
  
Chapter 11  
Kate's contractions became extremely intense. She cried out and held Willie's hand tightly. She had the urge to push but Jill was telling her to wait. Just when she thought she could not wait a second longer Jill exclaimed, "Okay Kate push as hard as you can."  
With all her might Kate pushed three times and then it was over. The first baby was out and wailing within seconds. "Okay Katie. It looks like we have a beautiful baby boy here." Jill remarked. "A boy?" "A boy." "Is he okay?" Kate asked. "He's fine." Jill assured her as she took a clean towel from her bag and wrapped the tiny baby boy in it. Jill then handed the precious bundle to Willie who could do nothing but hold him tenderly to his chest. Misty eyed he kissed his son on the forehead and his wife on the lips. "I love you." He whispered. Kate smiled weakly. Jill skillfully clamped the cord and cut it as a new wave of contractions began. "Okay guys this show's not over. We've got another baby to deliver." Jill reminded them. The second delivery was much easier than the first. The baby was smaller and came with little difficulty. As Jill wrapped the tiny infant in the towel, she handed the newborn to Kate. "It looks like you've got the best of both worlds. It's a girl." "Thank you God. Thank you Jill." Kate cried. She looked at her husband who was fighting back tears himself. Gazing in awe at his instantaneous family he kissed his precious daughter as he clutched his son tightly. Kate could already see how much he loved them. She smiled, confident that even under these uncertain circumstances everything was going to be all right.  
  
Chapter 12  
The ambulance finally arrived. Terry was waiting beside the road to help direct the paramedics to the site of the wreck. Lt. Ryker paced nervously beside Kate who was resting comfortably under a warm blanket. Willie held both babies close whispering softly to them. Mike was standing close by to Jill who very professionally completed all the necessary procedures. As the paramedics finally loaded Kate into the ambulance, Jill hugged Mike tightly. He could feel her trembling against his body. "Are you cold Babe?" "No." Jill spoke softly. "What's wrong?" "I was scared to death." She whispered. Mike looked into her eyes which were filling with tears. "I was so afraid I was going to do something wrong. Mike..It's been a LONG time since I helped in a delivery room and I have never done it by myself. If anything had happened to Kate or the babies..." "Shhhhh. Mike comforted her wrapping her in his strong arms. "Nothing happened. Everyone's okay. Willie's on cloud nine." He smiled his blue eyes sparkled as he gazed into Jill eyes. "I am so proud of you. You never cease to amaze me with your talent." He paused then continued trying to add a little comic relief, "And you have so many talents Mrs. Danko." He winked at her seductively. "Ohhh. You have many talents too Mr. Danko." Jill responded kissing him warmly. Then remembering things at hand, pulled away and took his hand. "Come on let's go back to the cabin and tell Faith the twins are finally here."  
  
Chapter 13 The new day brought good news. Thanks to Mike's detail of the car and license plate number an ABP had been put out on the car that ran Willie and Kate off of the road. Nick Palermo was indeed the culprit. Nick had been apprehended and a substantial amount of cocaine as well as documents that indicated his father in many illegal activities had been found in the search. Both Palermo's would be put away for a long time. Kate was still asleep when Willie entered the room. He had let just briefly to shower, change, and to get flowers for Kate. Laying two pink roses across her chest, he watched her sleep for a few moments. He now saw her in a totally different way. Besides being his wife she was now the mother of his two children. 'Two kids.' He thought, 'I'm the father of TWO kids.' It seemed surreal yet he knew that it would soon seem real enough. He recalled Linda talking about the sleepless nights and unending feedings and diaper changes after her twins were born. He had even flown back to stay with her for a week, pitching in to help out when his brother-in -law was still in the service. He was exhausted at the end of the week but he had really enjoyed being with those babies. Now he had two of his own. AWESOME! Kate stirred and brought him back into the present. Her eyes fluttered open and immediately saw the roses and her husband. "Oh Willie, they're beautiful." "You're beautiful" he said softly as he leaned down to kiss her. "How are the babies?" she asked "Fine. They were both sleeping when I came up." "You look like you need some sleep.' She touched his face tenderly. "I'm okay. I couldn't sleep anyway. I am still running on adrenaline." "Come lay with me." Kate suggested patting the bed beside her. Willie carefully moved beside her slipping his arms around her. They lay together for a while then Kate spoke. "I can't believe we're parents." "Well we're definitely parents. twice over." He smiled and kissed her tenderly. "Hey, hey, hey, what's this?!" Mike demanded as he barged in the door followed by Jill, Terry, Jackie, and the Ryker's Willie retorted, "Danko haven't you ever heard of knocking?" "Aw come on. After all the times you and Terry barged in on Jill and I, I still owe you a few dozen." "So true." Terry agreed. "How did all of you guys get allowed up here?" Willie asked. "We have connections." Mike said smugly putting his arm around Jill. Jackie and Jill hugged Kate warmly and Lt. Ryker kissed her on the forehead. "You did good Katie." "I didn't do anything compared to what Jill did." She turned to her friend. "How can Willie and I ever thank you for what you've done." Jill smiled shyly, "You already have." "Well we'd like to do a little better." Kate said. "Willie and I talked about it last night after the babies were born. We'd like to name our daughter Jillian Caroline if it's okay with you." "I'd be honored." she responded softly. "Where did Caroline come from?" "It just reminds me of North Carolina. I had such good memories there so I thought Caroline Gillis would be cute." "I love it!" Jackie exclaimed. "And.." she looked at her uncle. "How does William Edward Gillis sound to you?" Lt. Ryker was obviously taken back but answered. "You want to name a kid after me and Gillis? What a conflict of character." Willie nodded and tried to contain a grin. "Well, he'll just have the best of both of you." Kate remarked patting Willie on the leg and holding Ryker's hand. Willie spoke up wanting to get the name thing taken care of right away.  
He had never liked the name Willie and did not want to force it on his  
son. "But no one is calling him Willie. Just Will." Kate exclaimed looking fondly at her uncle. "Willie and I have a gift for you. Terry would you hand Uncle Eddie that gift bag behind you. Lt. Ryker seemed confused but took the bag and cautiously peered inside. He pulled out a baseball cap with "I'm the Grandpa" written on the front. He put it on and smiled. "Thanks Kate." He kissed her on the cheek then held his hand out to Willie. "Thanks Gillis." Willie shook his hand. "Thank you.Thank you for always being there for Kate and helping to make this day possible for us." "WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE ALL THESE PEOPLE DOING IN HERE?" came a brash voice from the doorway. Everyone turned to see Nurse Hackworth wheeling in the twins. "It's okay Nurse Hackworth. We're with her." Mike said pointing to Jill who looked a little stunned. "Well Mrs. Danko, should know that only two visitors are allowed at a time in this room." Willie spoke up. "Nurse Hackworth, Jill delivered these babies and Lt. Ryker is the only family Kate has. Terry is like a brother to me so ." Willie got off of the bed and approached her. "I would appreciate it very much if you would make an exception just this once." Nurse Hackworth's scowl softened as she remembered this handsome young man's quick kiss on the cheek the day that Kate found out she was pregnant. "Well. Just this once. But you've got five minutes and then everybody OUT!!!" Then whirling on her heels she turned and huffed out of the room. Willie turned to see everyone's amazed look. Jill exclaimed "I can't believe what I just saw. No one has ever gotten Nurse Hackworth to bend a rule. Absolutely no one!" Willie shrugged, "She likes me." He reached into the tiny bassinet and picked up Will. "Oh yeah. Here's the big boy." He said handing him to Lt. Ryker who took him with ease. "And here's my baby girl." He said placing her in Jill's arms. Jill cradled her and kissed her gently on the head. "Faith is going to be so excited. She can't wait for these babies to get home so she can help take care of them. She's going to need the practice." Everyone turned to look for an explanation. "Oh, didn't Mike tell you?" she asked innocently.I'm pregnant." Hugs and laughter filled the room as this "family of sorts" once again celebrated and drew even closer together. 


End file.
